<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get some by notixeable</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455473">Get some</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notixeable/pseuds/notixeable'>notixeable</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Everyone Is Gay, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, Hyung Kink, M/M, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Tags Are Hard, also, i guess??, im sorry, mild after care</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:13:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notixeable/pseuds/notixeable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghyuck learned from Mark that "Johnny hyung is really amazing in bed."</p><p>He wants to test it out himself. So he went to Johnny and annoyed him until he gave in and agree on his request.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Get some</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Johnny hyung!” Donghyuck exclaimed as he slammed the door open.</p><p>Johnny, who was currently on his computer, peeked over his shoulder and said “What?”</p><p>Donghyuck closed the door behind him and walked towards his own gaming chair beside Johnny’s. He sat on the chair and faced Johnny with crossed arms and a pout. “How come Mark hyung gets some while I don’t?” he told the older man.</p><p>Johnny took off his headset and said “Huh? What did he get?”</p><p>“Umm? You?? What else would I be talking about??” the younger boy said in an annoyed tone. Johnny choked on the iced coffee that he was currently sipping on.</p><p>“Me?? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said as an attempt to make a believable excuse. It’s true that Mark had got ‘some’ from him as a benefit but it’s not like he goes around fucking people just for the heck of it especially when someone like Donghyuck, whom he deemed as a ‘pure kid’, asks for it.</p><p>“Hyungggggg I know that you know what I’m talking aboutttttt. C’mon let’s do it! It’s unfair that Mark hyung gets to do you while I don’t!” Donghyuck whined as he clings on Johnny’s shoulders.</p><p> “C’mon Hyuck—Get off me—what’s gotten into you? How did you even know about me and Mark?” Johnny said as tries his best to get rid of Donghyuck’s unwanted embrace.</p><p>The older man succeeded and Donghyuck decided to just flop on his bed. “It’s a long story but basically earlier Mark hyung and I was talking about our flings and I asked who’s the best one for him and he kinda accidentally said you then I forced him to tell me everything.” Donghyuck said as he cuddled his pillow.</p><p>“FlingS??? God. Kids these days.” Johnny mumbled. “Well anyways. No. That’s my answer.” He said as he put his headset back on and turned his back on Donghyuck.</p><p>“WHAT?! Hyung come on why not?!” Donghyuck shook Johnny’s chair as he whined but it was no effect on Johnny who is on purposely ignoring him.</p><p>The younger boy continued to annoy the other but was still ignored. At his last attempt to make Johnny agree, Donghyuck took Johnny’s headset and said “Hyung, please.”</p><p>A chill ran down Johnny’s spine. Donghyuck’s pleading was given a bit of attention. Johnny sighed. It’s not like he didn’t like the kid but he just didn’t want to do things with him just because he heard about it from someone.</p><p>Johnny placed his hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder. “Look, you don’t know what you’re asking for so I’m telling you for the last time. No.” the older man explained.</p><p>Donghyuck bit his lower lip out of annoyance. Johnny’s treating him like a kid again. “Hyung, I’m not a child. I’ve done things so I know what I want and right now, I want what Mark hyung experienced from you.”</p><p>Johnny sighed in defeat. There really is no way of winning an argument against Donghyuck. “Give it a night to think about it or better yet ask someone else at least?” he said as a last attempt to sway Donghyuck away.</p><p>“Jaehyun hyung is committed to Taeyong hyung. Yuta hyung is still waiting for Winwin. Doyoung hyung isn’t interested. The others are in China and the dreamies… well, we already got an experience out of each other. So no, no one is there to be asked.” Donghyuck said with a grin.</p><p>“It’s a deal then? See you tomorrow hyung! I’ll go sleep over at Mark hyung’s room. I heard manager hyung went home for the week earlier since we don’t really have a schedule for the week.” Donghyuck said as he dragged his blanket out of the room.</p><p>“Yeah sure.” Johnny said as if the world had shattered upon him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>A night passed. Donghyuck slept with a smile on his face while Johnny was… well… let’s just say that a certain kid kept his mind awake all night.</p><p>Johnny stared at the ceiling. It’s already afternoon and he is still not really sure what will happen today. As he contemplates his whole life, he heard a soft knock from the outside of the door.</p><p>“Hyung? Get up. Let’s get some lunch.” Donghyuck said, peaking from the door.</p><p>“Sure. Go ahead. I’ll be right there.” Johnny replied.</p><p> </p><p>When Johnny arrived at the kitchen, Mark and Donghyuck were there. He sat across them. “Whose food is this?” He asked as there was a bowl of bibimbap and a steaming coffee beside it.</p><p>“Yours hyung. I got it from Ahjumma down stairs and I made the coffee myself.” Donghyuck said with a smile.</p><p>Johnny at quietly and tried his best not to make eye contact with Donghyuck while Donghyuck just stared at him with a smile. Silence filled the kitchen.</p><p>Not until Mark decided to break it. “All right… this is awkward. I’ll see myself out thank you very much.” Mark said as he walked out of the kitchen.</p><p>“Pft! What are you talking about?!” Donghyuck said as he chuckled. He then faced Johnny. “So hyung… you ready for tonight?” he said as he sipped on his boxed pineapple juice.</p><p>Johnny choked on his food. Donghyuck got a laugh out of it but stopped when Johnny looked at him as he wiped his mouth. He gulped his warm coffee and sighed. “You know you’re not really missing out on anything so we don’t really have to do this.” The older man said.</p><p>“Well the way Mark hyung told me seemed like I was, so why not check it out for myself?” Donghyuck said as he got up and went to get another juice box from the fridge.</p><p>Johnny was silent. He could just flat-out refuse Donghyuck but everyone knows that what Donghyuck wants, he gets. And that means Donghyuck won’t stop bothering him until he got what he want from him.</p><p>“See ya later hyung! Eat well!” Donghyuck happily said as he walked out of the kitchen “—and oh! Have some of this!” the younger boy said as he threw something at Johnny.</p><p>“Sure. Later.” Johnny said with a forced smile. He looked at what he caught from Donghyuck and there lies on his hand, a juice box. A pineapple juice box. “Oh Christ—“</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>It’s almost the middle of the night. The clock reads 11:27 P.M. in bright red. Mark, Jungwoo and Donghyuck just finished the movie they were watching. They bid each other good night and went back to their respective rooms.</p><p>Donghyuck slowly open the door and peaked to see what Johnny was doing. ‘Working on music again huh?’ Donghyuck thought. He silently walked over behind Johnny’s back and slowly ran his hands on Johnny’s shoulder.</p><p>The older man jumped out a little out of shock. “Heart attack caused by you will be the most likely cause of my death.” Johnny said.</p><p>Donghyuck just chuckled on his hyung’s reaction. He leaned in and whispered on Johnny’s ear “I’ll go take a shower and prep.”</p><p>“I just showered before you came in. So, I’ll just wait here… I guess.” The older man shyly said as it suggested that he was actually expecting this moment.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny sat on the side of the bed that faced Donghyuck’s. He ran his palms against his face. ‘I’m really about to have intercourse with Donghyuck’ he thought. “Oh god forgive me.” He mumbled. Whether he really meant it or not, he doesn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny felt a light tap on his shoulder.  “Hyung?” a soft voice said.</p><p>He turned around and saw Donghyuck sitting on the other side of the bed. His hair was still a bit damp as it sticks together with the other strands and his face, neck and legs were glistening. Probably from the light reflecting on the water drops that fell from his hair.</p><p>As he stared at the younger boy, he noticed that the hoodie Donghyuck was wearing was a bit too big on him. The hoodie gave him sweater paws, displayed his collar bone more than it normally would and the hems ended at his upper thighs.</p><p>“Familiar?” Donghyuck said as he points on the hoodie. “It’s the one I borrowed from you months ago. Doesn’t it fit me well?” the boy said with a smirk. He knows he looks good and is proud of it.</p><p>“Yeah. It does. It fits you too well. Too well.” Johnny said</p><p>Donghyuck felt his heart beat faster when he heard what the older man said. His tone was a different and the way he looked at him did not help him slow down his heart rate.</p><p>In his white shirt and black sweats, normally Johnny would look soft and approachable but right now, despite being the same hyung Donghyuck had seen from the past few years, he’s different.</p><p>Donghyuck swallowed the lump on his throat and slowly crawl to where Johnny was “Let’s start?”  He said with his voice trembling a little.</p><p>“Last chance to back out kid.” Johnny whispered to Donghyuck.</p><p>“No. I want it and I’m getting what I want.” The younger boy firmly said.</p><p>Johnny sighed and said “Alright. Then give me at least a safe word so I would know if you really want to stop.”</p><p>Donghyuck smiled as his hyung finally gave in. “Pudu would do.”</p><p>“Okay. Lay down here then.” Johnny said as he patted his thighs that were spread apart.</p><p>Donghyuck does as he was told. He laid on Johnny’s thighs flat on his stomach with his lower back and ass facing Johnny. “What for?” he can’t help but ask.</p><p>“Prep.” Johnny answered shortly.</p><p>“Didn’t I tell you that I would already do that in the shower?” Donghyuck said as he searches for a comfortable way to place his chin on his crossed arms.</p><p>“You did but there’s nothing wrong with more prep.” The older man said as he pulled up the hems of Donghyuck’s hoodie.</p><p>The cold air brushed against Donghyuck’s lower body. Johnny has lifted his hoodie and had pulled down his underwear. The older man didn’t pull the underwear all the way. He had left it rest just under Donghyuck’s ass in a way that the elastic band of the underwear would cup the younger boy’s already plump ass.</p><p>He admired it for a moment. He then grabbed Donghyuck’s ass and gave it a light squeeze. Waxed. He thought when we saw the boy’s puckering hole peek through his ass cheeks. The boy hummed in approval.</p><p>“Ah!” Donghyuck shrieked as he felt a slight pain tingling from his lower body. Johnny had just spanked his ass.</p><p>“That’s for being an annoying little brat.” Johnny told him as he coated his fingers with lube.</p><p>He pressed a finger against Donghyuck’s hole. Circling around it, teasing it by slightly giving his finger a little bit of pressure.</p><p>“Hyung—stop the teasi—“Donghyuck’s word were cut off as his breath hitched. Johnny had just suddenly pressed his whole finger in. knuckle deep.</p><p>Johnny wriggled his finger around inside vigorously. He didn’t give Donghyuck the time to get used to it and inserted another finger. This time thrusting it harshly and scissoring it time to time.</p><p>Donghyuck gasped by the sudden intrusion. Johnny’s lube-slicked fingers were longer and bigger than his. This is nothing near the preparation he did with his own hands. He hummed in pleasure as if he was eating his favorite sweets.</p><p>As Johnny fucked Donghyuck with his fingers, he ran his other free hand under Donghyuck’s hoodie. It found its way to the younger boy’s nipple. Johnny gave it a soft pinch. Twisted it a bit and gave it a flick. Donghyuck moaned in response.</p><p>“Do you like that?” Johnny asked as he curled his buried fingers deep in Donghyuck, reaching the young boy’s sweet spot.</p><p>Donghyuck’s moans and nods were his only response. He couldn’t utter a single word as pleasure was the only thing in his mind right now.</p><p> Johnny grinned at the sight. The smaller boy laid on his thighs, skin flushed and glistening with sweat, trying his best to balance himself on his hyung’s thighs as he squirm in pleasure. While he fills the room with his sweet moans. Johnny couldn’t help himself, he wanted more reaction from the boy. He then inserted a third finger.</p><p>“Hnngg… Hyung—wait—ahnn—“Donghyuck can’t finish his words, the fingers that were pounding him were constantly hitting his sweetest spots. He wants Johnny to slow down. Johnny’s fingers and the friction from his underwear that was constantly rubbing against his cock caused by his own weight was pleasuring him too much. He doesn’t want to come just yet.</p><p>It took all his remaining control to move his arms and grab on Johnny. “Stop hyung, do—don’t wanna come—haa-- yet.” He said in a breathy voice.</p><p>Johnny looked at him and grinned. “Stop already? Didn’t you want what Mark got? Don’t tell me you’re chickening out now?”</p><p>Donghyuck shook his head in response. “No I’m not. I just don’t want to finish with your fingers.” The smaller boy said.</p><p>Johnny then pulled Donghyuck up and positioned him between his thighs. “Sit on your heels.” He commanded and the younger boy did just that. “Why don’t you give me a hand then?” Johnny smirked “or a mouth, rather.” He added.</p><p>Donghyuck didn’t have to be told twice. He knows what Johnny was asking for. He swiped his tongue over his bottom lip. “Don’t mind if I do.” He said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>The boy reached for the strings of Johnny’s sweat pants. He doesn’t know why but his hands were slightly trembling. This is it. He thought. He undid the knot and slowly pulled down the taller man’s pants along with the elastic band of his boxers.</p><p>“Trimmed?” Donghyuck blurted out. Johnny chuckled in response. “I don’t like it messy.” He told the younger male.</p><p>Mark’s words replayed in his head. ‘Johnny hyung likes it waxed or at least trimmed. He said he doesn’t like it too wild down there’. Donghyuck mentally thanked Mark. He himself wasn’t hairy but if it would appeal more to his Hyung then he doesn’t mind waxing.</p><p>Donghyuck snapped out of his thought when Johnny’s hand brushed against his cheek. He looked up to Johnny and back again to his cock. He leaned his face closer to his hyung’s cock and was greeted with the smell of soap along with a hint of a man’s lustrous scent.</p><p>He pressed his lips together as he palmed Johnny’s half hard dick. “Hyung what did America did to you that made you this big?” Donghyuck blurted out. Johnny can’t help but laugh at Donghyuck’s question. “I don’t know. Maybe the Chicago air?” he jokingly said.</p><p>Donghyuck spat the gathered saliva in his mouth on Johnny’s dick. He smeared it with his hand and gently rubbed it. Johnny’s cock gradually grew and it almost made Donghyuck choked on his own spit. Shocked by sized of the older male’s cock that was full on hard right now and is barely fitting in with Donghyuck’s grip.</p><p>The boy’s mouth watered. Just the sight of Johnny’s cock is giving him tingles under his belly. He licked his lips and leaned in. With his flattened tongue, he slowly licked a strip of Johnny, from his balls up to the tip of his dick. He stopped and looked up to Johnny. Slowly he lowered his head, wrapping his mouth around the head of Johnny’s cock, without breaking their eye contact.</p><p>Johnny broke their eye contact when he threw his head back out of pleasure. “Ah fuck—“ he exhaled. Donghyuck’s mouth was phenomenal. It’s hot, wet, soft and small making it wrap around his cock tightly. Johnny gripped the bed sheets as Donghyuck bobbed his head on his cock. He badly wants run his fingers on the boy’s hair but he was restraining himself as he might just hold him and thrust his cock deep in Donghyuck’s throat.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny’s grunts where music to Donghyuck ear’s. He takes this as a compliment. He happily continued to bob his head up and down, gradually taking more of Johnny cock in to his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. Donghyuck stopped to catch his breath and to stop his gag reflex. His other blowjobs weren’t this hard. He can usually take it down to his throat with no sweat. But this time, Johnny’s cock isn’t letting him do that. It’s too huge. Donghyuck thought.</p><p>Johnny ran his fingers across Donghyuck’s hair, tucking it in behind the boy’s ear. “Are you okay baby boy?” he asks with concern in his eyes.</p><p>His words, especially the pet name, went straight to Donghyuck’s cock making it leak more of pre cum. The way he looked made Donghyuck’s insides tingle. “I’m alright—I—just need to—catch my breath.” Donghyuck said.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck looked up for a second and smiled at Johnny, giving him a confident look. I can do it. He told himself.  He then continued working on Johnny’s dick. Giving it light kisses, swirling his tongue around the head and taking it in his mouth. He slowly worked his way down, trying to make up more room for Johnny’s cock. His eyes teared up, his gag reflex is reaching its limit. He took a breath through his nose, attempting to calm himself. He worked his way down again. This time he succeeded. Johnny couldn’t stop his own hand. He took a fistful of Donghyuck’s hair and unconsciously pushed his head deeper. Donghyuck gripped Johnny’s thighs, his finger nails digging through the fabric, attempting to get a hold of something just to stop Johnny from fucking his lungs.</p><p>The tip of his nose was pressed against Johnny’s stomach, tickled by the trail of hair on Johnny’s abdomen. His spit and Johnny’s pre cum were leaking from the sides of his mouth, making its way to his neck. He looked up to see what Johnny’s reaction was and was hoping for some praise.</p><p>Johnny sat there, a fist full of Donghyuck’s hair in his hand. He was biting his lower lip, different from his normal habit. This time it was in a fucking sexy way as Donghyuck would say. “Fuck. I wasn’t expecting you to take it all the way down baby.” The older male said in a low voice. “Are you enjoying yourself?” Johnny asks and Donghyuck just hummed in response. The vibrations from his throat made Johnny hiss.</p><p>Donghyuck slowly moved his head up, swirling his tongue around Johnny’s cock one last time and sucking it out with a pop. “Was I good?” he said in a raspy voice.</p><p> Johnny swiped his thumb against Donghyuck’s lips and caressed his cheek and said, “You were great.”</p><p>Johnny helped the smaller boy stood up. His legs were wobbly and slightly sticky thanks to the lube and pre cum that had run down against his thighs. The taller man laid Donghyuck on the bed, trapping him between his arms.</p><p>Donghyuck wrapped his arms around Johnny’s neck and smiled. “You’re enjoying yourself too. Aren’t ya’ hyung?” he said teasingly.</p><p>“Hmm maybe a little.” Johnny said with a smirk.</p><p>Donghyuck looked up to him for a second and then pulled him closer for a kiss. It was a peck a first but Johnny continued it with open mouth kisses. He swiped his tongue over Donghyuck’s bottom lips and continued to suck and nibble on it. Not long after that his tongue was in Donghyuck’s mouth and so was the Donghyuck’s. The kiss was sloppy and wet.</p><p>It was Donghyuck who broke the kiss. He gasped for air as the other chuckled at him. “Can’t even handle that much?” Johnny said as he continued to kiss Donghyuck’s cheeks, down to his neck where he spent a great amount of time nibbling and sucking on making sure it would leave marks while his hands worked their way under Donghyuck’s hoodie finding their way to the smaller boy’s back. He rests his hands there, giving it light touch and occasional swirls. The other boy couldn’t stop himself and lifted his hoodie.</p><p>“A little impatient, aren’t we?” Johnny teased. Donghyuck gave him a pout and said, “You were taking your time too much.” Johnny just chuckled at his little tantrum. He helped the boy peel off his hoodie.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny looked at Donghyuck in awe. His beautiful slender body along with his honey skin that was glossy from sweat complimented with his flushed faced and perky pink nipples, Johnny can’t help but touch him. He ran his hand from Donghyuck’s soft tummy up to his heaving chest and stopped at his neck. Perfectly adorned with red marks made by him. “Beautiful.” He said under his breath.</p><p>Donghyuck can’t help but smile. “I won.” He said. “You’re obviously enjoying yourself now.” He added. With Johnny’s response to his body, he gained a bit more confidence. With it, he sat up and pushed Johnny on the bed and hovered over him.</p><p>He grabbed the hems of Johnny’s shirt. “Won’t you take this off for me hyung?” Donghyuck asked with pleading eyes. The older man gladly did so. As he stripped off his shirt, Donghyuck can’t help but stare. Johnny’s body was perfect in his opinion and he can’t help but bite his lower lip as he admires it.</p><p>Johnny took Donghyuck’s hand and gave it light kisses. “Ready?” he asks the boy.</p><p>“I’ve been ready since yesterday.” Donghyuck said.</p><p>The taller man wrapped his arms around Donghyuck’s slender waist as he sat up. He held Donghyuck in his arm and with the other he reached for the boy’s ass. He slipped his hand in under the smaller male’s underwear and massaged his ass. “God. Your ass is perfect.” He said as he pulled down Donghyuck’s underwear.</p><p>With Donghyuck kneeling in front of Johnny, his cock that was oozing in pre cum was now displayed in front of Johnny. He shivered as the cold air from the ac blew across his genitals. Johnny leaned his face towards his cock and said “Baby you’re leaking so much and we haven’t even started yet.”</p><p>The boy’s cock twitched from the pet name and throbbed when Johnny grope it with his hand. He moaned when Johnny took it in his mouth. “haaa—hyung—uhnn-- no more fore p—play hngg—“  he can’t help but moan between his words. His hyung’s techniques were different and better than his and he thought that he was already good at blowjobs but Johnny proved him wrong.</p><p>Johnny left his cock and pushed him again on the bed. This time, Johnny went down on him. Giving him light kisses, trailing from his stomach to his inner thighs. The older man spread his thighs apart, giving him more access to Donghyuck’s sensitive spots. He first gave the boy’s hole a lick then gave it more pressure until he had inserted his tongue in Donghyuck’s ass.</p><p>Donghyuck can help but arch his back and grip on Johnny’s hair. His legs were all jelly and he’s almost reaching his orgasm with Johnny skillfully eating his ass.</p><p>When Johnny felt Donghyuck’s thighs pressed against the side of his head, he took this as a sign that the boy was almost coming. So he stopped and gave Donghyuck a moment.</p><p>He stood up from lying in his stomach “Where are you going?” Donghyuck asked.</p><p>“Condom.” Johnny answered shortly.</p><p>“Na- uh- Mark hyung said you guys usually didn’t use one.” Donghyuck reasoned.</p><p>“That was with Mark not with you.” Johnny explained.</p><p>“Didn’t I say that I want what Mark hyung got?” the younger boy whined. Johnny sighed in defeat, they could be here all night and Donghyuck would probably not stop until he gets what he wants.</p><p>Johnny reached for the lube instead. He coated his cock with lubed as he sat back in front of Donghyuck. He wiped the remaining lube on his hands on Donghyuck’s hole. Not being contented, he squeezed a bit more lube on it. “Take a deep breath for me baby boy.” He said as he rubbed the tip of cock on Donghyuck’s blushing hole.</p><p>Donghyuck did as he was told. He wrapped his arms around Johnny and nuzzled his face on the taller man’s neck.</p><p>When Johnny heard him took a deep breath, he pressed the head of his cock in. Donghyuck gasped in his ear. Muttering a bunch of curses along with the words so big. He gave the boy a moment and slowly thrusted in a bit more. “Ahh fuck—Hyung—uhhnn—“Donghyuck mumbled in his ear.</p><p>Johnny gently caressed Donghyuck’s hips with his free hand trying to give comfort to the younger boy. “Are you alright? Can you take it?” the older man said. He asked as he wasn’t sure whether it was sweat or tears that were making his shoulder damp.</p><p>“I can take it. Just—haa—just give me—ahh—a moment.” Donghyuck whispered in his ear.</p><p>Johnny gave Donghyuck the moment he needed. As he waited, he showered Donghyuck’s neck with more kisses and occasionally nibbles on his ear. Donghyuck gave him a soft tap on the shoulder and he felt the boy nod.</p><p>He continued to thrust his cock inside Donghyuck. This time, he went all the way in on Donghyuck’s orders which were accompanied with nails clawing on his back.</p><p>Donghyuck felt fulfilled and he also literally felt full. I guess I really needed that more prep. He thought. He didn’t really expected Johnny to be this thick and long. He expected it to be just as big as Mark or Renjun but boy was he so wrong on that. Johnny’s cock was pressing against his tender walls. It was so big that he felt like his insides were trying to mold and adjust on Johnny’s cock.</p><p>“Hey… baby… Are you really okay?” Johnny asked.</p><p>“I’m alright. It’s just-- I don’t bottom often so I’m kinda taking my time adjusting.” Donghyuck explained.</p><p>Johnny brushed Donghyuck’s hair away from his face. His cheeks were burning red, eyes glossy from tears and lips shiny from spit. Johnny clenched his jaw. He’s trying his best not to just pound Donghyuck right now. Trying hard not to make him a moaning mess that’s begging for him to slow down with tears rolling down the side of his face.</p><p>“You can move now hyung.” Donghyuck said.</p><p>Johnny did so. He slowly pulled out leaving only the tip of cock and thrusting all of himself in again, grinding his hips against Donghyuck’s ass attempting to reach deeper than he was before. He savored Donghyuck’s soft moans as well as his tight clenching walls that were clinging around his cock. He picked up his pace trying his best not to pound too hard.</p><p>With Johnny’s cock thrusting in and out of him, Donghyuck can’t help but moan loudly as his hyung fucks him. Fuck it. Who cares who can hear me. He thought to himself. He’s being pleasured so much. He worked hard to get this dick and he has the right to enjoy it. He’s not gonna give a single flying fuck right now.</p><p>Johnny also thought the same thing. Fuck it. He told himself. He asked for Mark’s experience then I’m gonna give it to him. He slowed his pace down and reached for Donghyuck’s legs that were wrapped around his back and placed one on his shoulder. He adjusted his position and leaned in further towards Donghyuck, making the boy’s knee rest beside his own head.</p><p>“Wha—wait—hyung—thi-- this positio—“Donghyuck couldn’t mutter his last word. It’s like someone punched all the air out of his lungs as Johnny buried his cock deep in him, abusing his prostate more than his other partner’s ever had.</p><p>All Donghyuck can do was grip his hand on the bed’s head board while the other clings around Johnny. The bed squeaked loudly as it was being shaken by Johnny’s pace. He was pounding deep inside Donghyuck. Not even letting the younger boy catch his breath. He’s a moaning mess right now, just like what Johnny didn’t want to happen. But Johnny’s a human after all and some temptations can’t be overcome.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyunggnhh—please ahh—slo—slow dahh—downnn nngh—“Donghyuck managed to voice out.</p><p>But Johnny just ignored him. Instead, he gripped Donghyuck’s thigh and waist harder and slammed his cock in him. Donghyuck’s eyes rolled and his toes curled up. Unconsciously arching his back, making his ass press deeper against Johnny’s throbbing cock.</p><p>“You plead me to stop but you’re the one grinding his ass deeper on my cock.” Johnny said as if he was confused. He ran his free hand again against Donghyuck’s chest. Pinching his nipple harder than he did before. Donghyuck yelped. Out of pain from his nipples being pinched? Out of pain of his leg being too stretched out? Or out of pleasure? Donghyuck himself doesn’t know. His mind is a mess right now.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny rubbed his thumb on Donghyuck’s lips. He continues to thrust but it was softer this time. “Aren’t you a noisy little one? Your moans are probably reaching the hallways but here you are, moaning with all you got.” The man said as he pressed his fingers in Donghyuck’s mouth putting pressure at the sides of his tongue.</p><p>“Do you like this?” Johnny said as he harshly grinded his hips.</p><p>Donghyuck moaned and nodded his head.</p><p>“Are you enjoying it?” Johnny said as he thrusted his fingers deeper in Donghyuck’s mouth.</p><p>And Donghyuck just nodded in response. His hole was being abused, his mouth is being abused and he tried to tell Johnny stop but he knows too well that he won’t after all; he hasn’t used his safe word.</p><p>“If you like it so much, wouldn’t it be fun to do it yourself?” Johnny said.</p><p>Donghyuck looked at him in confusion. “Myself? What do you mea—“the boy didn’t get to finish his sentence when Johnny swiftly flipped their position.</p><p>He’s now sitting on top of Johnny with his dick still inside him. Johnny grabbed the boy’s hips and grinded his own. “Won’t you move for me baby boy?” he requests. “Or would you rather we do it in my pace?” He added.</p><p> </p><p>Donghyuck shook his head. “No… I’ll do it myself.” He said in a low voice. He then placed his arms behind his back, gripping Johnny’s thighs and began to move. His knees were still trembling so he moved in a slow pace but once he got the hang of it, he was pounding himself on Johnny’s dick. Johnny just laid back and enjoyed the view. Donghyuck bouncing on his dick, dripping in sweat and being a moaning mess was a sight he needs to see more often he told himself.</p><p>With Donghyuck being in more control now, he felt like he could free do what he want. He thrusted himself on Johnny’s cock and directly hitting his prostate. “Fuck hyung.” He bit his lip, “We should’ve done this before.” The boy said as he grinded his ass on the throbbing cock that was in him.</p><p>He continued to fuck himself in. The knot in his stomach gradually growing. He can help but touch his pre cum-slicked cock but before he could even touch his dick, Johnny snatched his wrist and took his hand away from his cock.</p><p>“Wanna finish now?” Johnny smirked.</p><p>Donghyuck continued to grind his hips. “Yes—please--  oohh—unghh—“ he mumbled.</p><p>Johnny sat up and laid Donghyuck on his back. “Hold your legs up.” He commanded and the boy followed. He positioned himself again and lined his cock towards Donghyuck’s puckering hole. Johnny kneeled and grabbed both the back of Donghyuck’s thighs. As he pushed his cock deeper, he pressed Donghyuck’s thighs further.</p><p>The poor boy was folded almost into half. His hole was being abused and his voice was almost worn out from moaning too much. Johnny was putting all of his weight with each thrust making Donghyuck breathless.</p><p>“This is what you asked for, right?” Johnny said as he fucked Donghyuck’s brains out. His mouth was gaping but the younger boy didn’t even say a word. It was all moans that were coming out of his mouth. He was light-headed and drowning in pleasure. All he could do was grip Johnny’s wrist. His nails digging through the skin and making Johnny shed a bit of blood.</p><p>Johnny grunted and hissed. He was reaching his own limit just like Donghyuck was. The boy was mumbling his name.</p><p>“Youngho hyung ha—I’m—gonna ughhnn I’m almost ahhnn—“Johnny’s cock twitched from Donghyuck’s words. Probably learned it from Mark. He thought.</p><p>Johnny leaned in to give Donghyuck sloppy kisses. The humming of the ac, the bed creaks and the skin slapping on each other along with the sound of wet kisses filled the room. Johnny continued to fuck Donghyuck with his everything.</p><p>“Fuck. Baby. I’m coming.” Johnny whispered in Donghyuck’s ear.</p><p>Donghyuck can’t answer. He’s already reached his limit. His hips stuttered as cum shoots out of his rosy cock, landing on his chest. But it didn’t end there. Johnny wasn’t finished yet. Streams of tears were rolling down beside his eyes.</p><p>“Too much—haahh—hngh” he said in a coarse voice. Johnny was still pounding on him, trying to reach his own release but it was too much. Donghyuck already came but his ass was still being pleasure. Too much. He thought. His prostate was already being over stimulated.</p><p>He cried as the feeling was too foreign for him. He can’t even tell Johnny to stop. He wants his hyung to reach his release too. Donghyuck got a whiff of relief when he felt Johnny exhaled beside his ears.</p><p>With a few more sloppy thrust, Johnny coated Donghyuck’s clenching walls with his own cum. He slowly pulled out, trying his best not to spill anything on the bed but failed to do so.</p><p>Donghyuck felt Johnny’s cock twitched and was followed by a warm feeling inside him. Johnny just came inside him. Donghyuck exhaled deeply. He looked down to see Johnny pull out but was surprise by the amount of cum on him.</p><p>“You came twice.” Johnny said as he gets up.</p><p>Donghyuck shivered when he felt a warm liquid running down his ass. His eyes widened when he realized just what he had asked for. He covered his face with his palm.</p><p>“Oh god—“ he exclaimed.</p><p>“Hey! Don’t go regretting everything now! You asked for it.” Johnny shouted from the bath room.</p><p> </p><p>Johnny walked towards Donghyuck with a towel and a shirt. Donghyuck was about to reach out for it but Johnny raised it up out of his reach. “I’ll do it for you. So just lay down there.” Johnny shyly said.</p><p>“I could’ve used some of that gentleness when you folded me in half and fucked my brains out.” Donghyuck said in a snarky manner.</p><p>“I didn’t hear you say Pudu the whole time we were fucking though.” Johnny snarks back while still wiping Donghyuck with the warm towel.</p><p>Donghyuck couldn’t think of a comeback. He just looked away and pouted. He suddenly felt his body being lifted up.</p><p>“I’m too lazy to change the sheets. Let just lay down on my bed.” Johnny explained.</p><p>He sat Donghyuck on the side and helped him put on another one of his shirts. “Give this one back to me.” He told the smaller boy who was already making himself comfortable on the bed.</p><p>Donghyuck chuckled and pulled Johnny on the bed. He rests his head on Johnny’s arms and snuggled up on his chest. “That’s so tiring.” He said with his last energy.</p><p>Johnny caressed Donghyuck’s hair. “Then why did you ask for it.” Johnny said with his voice unexpectedly softer.</p><p>“I got the feeling that it would be fun.” Donghyuck said.</p><p>Johnny just hummed in response. “Your voice is all coarse now. You moan too much.”</p><p>“It’s your fault though.” Donghyuck said. Sleep almost succumbing him.</p><p>“Sorry.” Johnny said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hey hyung.” Donghyuck whispered</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Johnny looked down on him. “What?” he said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Donghyuck softly said and followed it with chase kiss.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Johnny sighed in relief. This kid. He thought. He kissed Donghyuck’s forehead and smiled. . “You’re welcome.” He told to the sleeping boy as he too drifted into his sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>english is not my first language so I used a grammar checker for this.</p><p>i don't really know anything about sex except from what i've read in fanfics. I apologize if what I wrote was an inaccurate description of how sex work lol.</p><p>Hope you guys enjoyed my first smut. My ult ship is actually Johnny x Mark but I can't think of a proper scenario for them so I wrote about Johnny and Donghyuck instead.</p><p>I just love how large their differences are in terms of height and body size. Donghyuck looks so small beside Johnny i always go soft when I see a picture of them.</p><p>if you've read until here, why don't you tell me what you thought in the comments below?</p><p>Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading &lt;3</p><p>love lots and have a good day &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>